Tiger Food
by Sunfreak
Summary: Rei and Kai have something to tell the team . . . and their reaction is not what they hoped for. Rei x Kai.


A/N: Request fic from the ever-nice Hayate! Yay! ^_^ A Rei x Kai songfic to Celine Dion's "When the Wrong One Loves You Right" in Rei's POV. Beware the angsty wild beast and pointless fluff, and hope that the author got everybody in character. It's somebody's first time writing the other boys. *innocent whistling*  
  
  
  
"Tiger Food"  
  
  
  
I am going to kill them all. Kill them dead, dead, DEAD. Then I'll kill you too.  
  
How could they? How could YOU?! I'll admit that I never really expected them to take the news that you and I were not only gay but considering a relationship particularly well, but I didn't think they would be so upset either, or I'd have kept my damned trap shut!  
  
"Why does it matter?! Why should any of it matter, if I love him?!" I yell, and Max winces. He doesn't want the group to fight- he's been trying to break it up since you finally got fed up and stormed out.  
  
"He's a jerk, that's why!" Takao yells right back at me. "He'll hurt you, Rei, and he won't even be sorry!"  
  
I think I'm crying, but I'm just too furious to care. "Don't SAY that!" I shout.  
  
"Why not?!" he demands. "It's true; you know it is! The only thing Kai's ever cared about in his life is Beyblading!"  
  
"He cares," I say in a low, angry voice, "about ME."  
  
  
  
// Don't care what they think  
  
How they feel, or what they say //  
  
  
  
You're so perfect. So beautiful and perfect.  
  
I love you so much; I just can't stand it.  
  
  
  
// You're everything I never knew  
  
I always wanted, baby //  
  
  
  
I never knew before you. Well, I KNEW, but it never quite seemed to click. It never seemed "real" that Mariah's touch was only warm, where Lee's would tingle. Then I met you, and your touch didn't just tingle- it electrified.  
  
You showed me who I AM.  
  
  
  
// I've been warned so many times  
  
They tell me I've ignored the signs //  
  
  
  
"Rei . . . he's so cold," Kenny says helplessly. "You can't believe that he loves you- not really."  
  
"I can," I insist tearfully. "I love him- I believe everything he tells me until it's proven wrong six ways from Sunday. He could say the sky was green and I'd check, just to be sure."  
  
"You're not thinking clearly," Takao says angrily. "Look, the bastard's already walked out on you once today- and you can't really care that much about him if you let him leave."  
  
  
  
// But nobody knows you like I do  
  
The only one for me is you //  
  
  
  
Those idiots. I know you better than they do. You were afraid when you heard their reactions, and didn't want anyone to see you that way. They're my best friends, but sometimes I really hate them.  
  
Then again . . . you should've stayed.  
  
  
  
// I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it  
  
When the wrong one loves you right  
  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-yeah)  
  
Can't run- can't hide- can't say no  
  
When the wrong one loves you right  
  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh)  
  
When the wrong one loves you right //  
  
  
  
Maybe I am wrong. Maybe you don't love me. Maybe your beautiful eyes, the ones dyed that gleaming wine-red that I can get drunk on in a glance . . . maybe they mean nothing. If you don't love me at all, I think I may die.  
  
  
  
// Getting tired of hearing that  
  
You're dangerous, but they won't stop //  
  
  
  
"I can't take any more of this!" I scream finally, storming out the same way that you did, and to my shock, straight into your arms. You were listening?  
  
You stare down at me in surprise for a second; then hug me harshly, whispering, "I'm sorry. I should've stayed with you."  
  
I'm crying again. "I love you," I sob. "Please believe me."  
  
And the look you give me has such pain in it . . . "I'm afraid I'll hurt you," you mutter, looking like you hate yourself. "If I leave you, you will be happier- I know it."  
  
  
  
// Until I leave, you won't believe  
  
That being with you won't break my heart //  
  
  
  
"NOT being with you would hurt me more than anything you could do to me while we were together!" I cry, grabbing your shirt in desperation, and you tighten your embrace as well.  
  
"Oh, good," you say a little faintly, sounding enormously relieved. "'Cause that was all bullshit."  
  
  
  
// So worried 'bout, the road ahead  
  
They can't see that you're my best friend //  
  
  
  
"Rei . . . " Max says softly from the doorway. He and Takao are standing there, Kenny right behind them. I stiffen automatically, waiting for the verbal lashing to go on.  
  
  
  
// They're never gonna take me away from you  
  
There's nothing they can do //  
  
  
  
I don't care, though. I love them all, I swear I do, but if they make me choose between them and you- well, it has to be you. I'd react the same way if you made me choose- I'd take them in a heartbeat.  
  
If you are worth having, you won't make me. If they are worth having, they won't either.  
  
  
  
// I can't stop, I can't fight, can't resist it  
  
When the wrong one loves you right  
  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-yeah)  
  
Can't run- can't hide- can't say no  
  
When the wrong one loves you right //  
  
  
  
"Kai." Takao glares sharply at you. "Well? What do you have to say about all this?"  
  
  
  
// How can I walk away  
  
When the feeling's so strong  
  
I know you're where I belong //  
  
  
  
"Please don't be angry with Rei," you say quietly. "I don't want him to suffer because of me."  
  
Max and Kenny's eyes widen slightly at your words, and I sniffle, burying my face in your scarf. "It wouldn't be your fault," I rasp. "It can't ever be."  
  
  
  
// They say I let my heart  
  
Make up my mind  
  
That's why I'll never say goodbye //  
  
  
  
"I'm not angry at him," Takao says wearily, seeming strangely calm for such a person as himself. He pushes his hat off his head and sighs resignedly. "I wish you'd told us sooner- or separately- and THEN dropped the whole 'relationship' bomb."  
  
"You don't . . . hate us?" I whisper with the barest trace of hope.  
  
  
  
// I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it  
  
When the wrong one loves you right  
  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-yeah)  
  
Can't run- can't hide- can't say no  
  
When the wrong one loves you right //  
  
  
  
Kenny looks horrified. "Never!" he cries. "We're just mad that you never told us!"  
  
"That's right!" Max agrees eagerly, pouncing on the chance at a truce. "You're both our friends- "  
  
"Even if one of you IS a coldhearted bastard," Takao mutters. Kenny hits him with his beloved laptop and Max goes on without missing a beat:  
  
"- and we wouldn't leave you just because of who you're in love with!" Max's eyes half-tear up and he hugs both of us. Crap, this is turning into a bonding experience, isn't it. With our luck, we'll all be "reminiscing" about it someday while we 'blade from our rickety old wheelchairs. "You can't think we'd do that to you! We're a team, forever!" he insists. Kenny and Takao promptly join the embrace, blubbering all manner of apologies and promising "support" when we talk to everyone else and so on.  
  
You just sigh and give me a rueful look over Max's hair.  
  
  
  
// I can't stop, can't fight, can't resist it  
  
When the wrong one loves you right  
  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-yeah)  
  
Can't run- can't hide- can't say no  
  
When the wrong one loves you right //  
  
  
  
"We're never going to get back to the bedroom now," you say mournfully.  
  
Takao glares at you in a way not unlike an overprotective big brother might. "Kaaai . . . " he growls, snatching a cushion off the couch. The situation promptly degenerates into a free-for-all pillow fight, and lucky, lucky me- I somehow wind up pinning you to the floor.  
  
Oh my. Whatever SHALL I do now?  
  
" . . . why do I suddenly feel like I'm being stalked, Rei?"  
  
"Shut up. You are tiger food."  
  
  
  
* ende *  
  
  
  
. : review, 'cuz I said so : . 


End file.
